The New Mbali Fields Migration
The New Mbali Fields Migration- 'This is the sixth episode of season 1 of the series The Lion Guard: New Beginning. Synopsis Because of the conflict between the herd of unicorns under the leadership of Zosia and the herd of triceratops, mohatu and her lion's guard will be forced to move both herds to new pastures. Plot The Lion Guard rush to halt a fight that Ona alerts them to, which has broken out between a herd of unicorns and a herd of Triceratops. Hamu recognizes the unicorn herd, with the leader of the Unicorns being Zosia. Transcript the episode begins with Ona alerting the rest of the Guard) Ona: listen, listen, everyone Mtoto: say what's happening, Ona Ona: so we have a problem with triceratops Haraka: nothing new Ona: and with unicorns Mohatu: unicorns and triceratops are in danger? Ona: no, they are dangerous because they fight each other! Mtoto: unicorns and triceratops are not enemies Hamu: have you seen it for sure? How much Proof do you have? Ona: I know what I saw! Mohatu: If these two herds are really fighting with each other, it will not end well Mohatu: The Lion Guard serves and protects .. Mohatu's Lion Guard: until the end Pridelands! Haraka: So weird. Unicorns never acted like this. Hamu: Hey, wait. I know that Herd! Those unicorns follow Zosia. and Tria is the leader of the Triceratops but Tria and Zosia are friends Mohatu: She! check if you see Tria and Zosia there She: it looks like they are in the middle of this fight (The Lion Guard reaches the place) Hamu: hello, quadrupeds! those with wings invite to the left, I invite you to the right Mtoto: I think I know how to help you (starts to charge slowly as a result of unicorns moving) unicorn mare: (when Mtoto moved it) Hamu: thanks for helping Mtoto (when he noticed that Zosia is moving towards him) (Zosia sits down on Ham) Hamu: hello! I am here underneath! Haraka: oh, it must have hurt Tria: a good tipper Zosia Zosia: You fell over because of you! you pushed me! (Zosia and Tria are pushing) Hamu: I know well whose side I'm on! Zosia: I heard it! Mohatu: Zosia! Tria! Stop! Hey... Enough! Zosia And Tria: (GASPING) Mohatu: What's going on? Zosia, Tria. I thought you two were friends! Zosia: We were, until Tria and the triceratops tried to steal our grazing grounds! Tria: Your grazing grounds? Zosia, these are our grazing grounds! Zosia: Ha, no, they're ours! Mtoto: But this is the Pride Lands. Can't you just share? Mohatu: Mtoto's right. These grazing grounds are for everyone. There's plenty of grass for Triceratops ''and unicorns. ONA: Um, Mohatu... That's not exactly true... Except for where you are, I only see dirt! Mohatu: There's no other grass at all? Haraka: Seriously? Mtoto: Wait. So you Triceratops and unicorns aren't really mad at each other. You're just hungry! Zosia: I do get cranky when I'm hungry. Tria: And now you see why we're hungry. There's not enough grass! Mohatu: Well, then we just need to find a place with enough grass for all of you. Zosia: Can you do that? Tira: Yes, where is all this grass? Mohatu: I don't know... But I know who will! Kion: Hmm. I knew the herds were large this year, but I didn't realize they'd outgrown their grazing grounds. Mohatu: Isn't there somewhere with enough grass for the herds to share? Kion: Mohatu, you see that patch of green, far out in the distance? Mohatu: Mbali Fields? Kion: Mbali Fields. That's where the Triceratops and unicorns can find their grass. Mohatu: But that's at the very edge of the Pride Lands. You think they can make it? Kion: I'm certain they can. Because I'm sending the Lion Guard with them. Mohatu: You want me to lead a migration? Kion: You'll have the rest of the Guard with you. But I know you, mohatu. You can do whatever you put your mind to. Mohatu: Thanks, Dad. I won't let you down. Kion: You never do. Hamu: Who's ready for a Savannah trip? Raise your hooves! Whoo! Oh. It's you. Zosia: Have we met? Hamu: Uh, yeah. You sat on me yesterday? Remember? Zosia: I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. Hamu: We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on. Ona: Looks like everyone's ready, Mohatu. Mohatu: Great. Did you scout us the best route? Ona: Affirmative. Through the plains past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields. Pretty simple, really. Mohatu: I was hoping you'd say that. Listen up, everybody! It's a long way to Mbali Fields. But I'll do my best to get you all there safe and sound! Zosia: We know you will! We trust you, Mohatu! Right, everyone? (CHEERING) Mohatu: Uh, thanks. Well, let's move out! Ona, point the way! Ona: Affirmative! (Lion's Guard and both herds start their journey and Isabella starts singing a song) Isabella: : There's a land of promise ahead : Though now it's far away : Journey with all of our friends : To a place that we can stay : So leave all your worries behind : Because new life awaits us : Wapa miaji : Fields that are green : Woja pamoja : Keep moving forward : Wesha barishi : Hard as it seems : Twende kisa bari : A new road to freedom : Wapa miaji : Let's follow the sun : Woja pamoja : On a trail to hope : Trail to hope : We've only begun : Wapa miaji (Harambe, Harambe) : Woja pamoja : We've only begun : Wesha barishi (Harambe) Mohatu: How's it look from above, Ona? Ona: So far so good. Though it seems like everyone's slowing down. Moahtu: I'd better give 'em some encouragement. Hey, everyone! I know you're tired and I know you're hungry but... Male Unicorn: We were hungry when we started! Female Tricertops: Now we're starving! Mohatu: It's not much farther, I promise. We'll get to Mbali Fields soon! We will get to Mbali Fields soon, right? Ona: Affirmative. We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon. You can see the Fields from here. I just hope we get there before the storm hits. Mohatu: We're almost there, everyone! See the patch of green at the end of the canyon? Zosia: Look at all that grass. I can almost taste it from here. (ENTHUSIASTICALLY) I can't wait! (NEIGHING) Hamu: Whoa! Zosia? Zosia: Out of my way! I'm coming, grass! I'm coming! MALE Unicorn: Great idea! FEMALE Tricertops: Let's go eat! Mohatu: Uh-oh. (HOOVES THUNDERING) Mohatu: Everyone! Slow down! The slope is too steep. (YELLING) Haraka: (SIGHS) No way this ends well. Tria: What are we waiting for? Let's run! Mohatu: Lion Guard, we gotta stop them! Haraka: Meet you at the front of the herd. Ona: Mohatu? We have a problem! Mohatu: I'm on it! (NEIGHING) Mohatu: Everyone, stop! Back! Run back, now! (CONFUSED BRAYING) Zosia: (GROANING) Why did you shove me? Don't you know I'm in a family way? Hamu: No, you were in the rocks' way! I was trying to save your life! Zosia: Oh. Well, that's different. Now, could you please get up? You're sitting on me! Hamu: Well, now you know how it feels! Zosia: What's that supposed to mean? Oh, never mind. Mohatu: (SIGHING) Guess we're not as close as we thought. Mtoto: What do we do now, Mohatu? Mohatu: Well, the herds can't go over it. And we can't go through it. So we've got to go around it. Ono. Scout out another route to the grazing grounds. Ona: I'm on it. Tria: I blame the unicorns for this. Ona: Oh, no. Mohatu: Any luck? Ona: Well, I did find another route to the grazing grounds. Mtoto: That's great! Ona: But it goes through the Outlands. Hamu: That's not so great. Mohatu: I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do. HAMU: At least we've got one thing going for us. That storm hasn't started yet. (THUNDER CLAP) Hamu: Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud. Zosia: I'm starting to wonder if mohatu knows what she's doing. She says we're almost there, now she's taking us in a different direction! MALE Tricertops: Has she ever even led a migration? FEMALE Unicorns: Maybe we should've stayed home. Tria: If Kion had brought us, we'd be there by now. I'm not sure Moahtu can handle a trip like this. Mohatu: (GROANS) Haraka: Is it just me or is this water getting deeper? (WATER FLUSHING STRONGLY) Harka: (GASPING) Oh, no. Mohatu, look out! Mohatu: Flash flood! (SCREAMING) Moahtu: Higher ground, everyone! Move! (SCREAMING AND NEIGHING) Mohatu: No animal gets lost! Let's go! Ono, keep these animals on safer ground! We'll get the others! Ona: You got it! Unicorns! Tricertops! This way! Uphill! BOTH: Help! Help me! Mtoto: I'm coming, tricertops! (GRUNTING) FEMALE Tricertops: Help! Help! (SCREAMING) Mtoto: (GROANS) Haraka: Not gonna lose you, Uncorn. Oof! MALE Unicorn: (PANTING) Thank you, Haraka. Tria: Mohatu! Mohatu: Don't panic, Tria! I'll get you! Here we go! Tria: Whoa! (GRUNTING) (BOTH PANTING) (GRUNTING) Zosia: Help! Help me! Hamu: Zosia! I'm coming! Gotcha, Zosia! Zosia: You've got me? You're the size of my head! Hamu: Then it's a good thing you've got a big head (GRUNTING) Zosia, work with me here! Zosia: I'm trying, but it's hard! I'm swimming for two! Hamu: I'm the one swimming for two! Now help me out and paddle! Zosia: Well, now that you've saved me twice, I suppose I should admit it. I did sit on you. Hamu: Yeah! I've still got the stripe marks to prove it. Zosia: Anyway, I'm sorry. And, thank you. Hamu: Come on. We have to get to higher ground. Tricertops: And who takes the low ground during a rainstorm? Tria: Yes, he saved me, but it's his fault I was in trouble in the first place, right? Hamu: (CLEARS THROAT) So, um, Mohatu, what now? Mohatu? Mohatu: I don't know. Keep an eye on the herds. I'll be back. MUFASA: Mohatu, something's troubling you. Mohatu: Great Grandfather, I don't know what to do. Dad trusted me to lead the herds. But everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right. MUFASA: Mohatu, don't let their lack of faith affect yours. Moahtu: I really do want them to trust me. MUFASA: They will. As long as you trust yourself. Confidence, Mohatu. That's all you need to complete this journey. But confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself. Mohatu: Thank you, Great Grandfather. Mtoto: You think Mohatu's gonna be okay? Hamu: Sure she is! She's Mohatu! Mohatu: Hey, guys! MALE Tricertops: The herds have been talking, and we're not happy. Tria: You promised us the trip would end in a huge field with enough grass for everyone. Mohatu: We're not there yet. It's taking longer than we thought. But I know we'll make it. Trust me. Tria: I'm not sure I do. FEMALE Unicorn: Me, neither! MALE Tricratops: I'm with Tria! Hamu: Well, I trust Mohatu! Zosia: So do I! I agree. The trip hasn't gone the way we hoped. But it's not Mohatu's fault! Part of it was mine. We all know I started the stampede. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have had to change course. And who can predict a flash flood? But Mohatu and the Lion Guard got us through it safe and sound. I have faith in you, Moahtu. And, and I promise to make things easier from now on, not harder. Mohatu: Thanks, Zosia. There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise! We will keep you safe! So, who's ready? FEMALE Tricertops: I am. MALE Unicorn: Me too. MALE tricertops: Let's do it. (CHEERING) MUHIMU: You'll keep me safe, right? Hamu: 'Course I will! What are friends for? Zosia: We're friends? Hamu: Sure! As long as you promise not to sit on me again. Mohatu: This way, everyone! Remember, everybody. We're in the Outlands now. Be as quiet as you can. Got it? MALE Uncorn: (LOUDLY) But what if... Zosia: (HUSHING) Shh! Mohatu said to be... (SCREAMING) It's time! Hamu: Yeah! Time to stay quiet! Zosia: No! Time for the baby! Hanu: What baby? Zosia: The baby I'm about to have! Hamu: Baby? You're having a baby? Like a baby baby? Like a baby, baby, baby? Why didn't you tell me? Zosia: I've been telling you the whole time. Hamu: .(YELLING) '''YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!!! Ona: (GASPING) Zosia: Now who's not being quiet? Mohatu: You're having a baby? Right now? What do we do? Haraka: How should I know? Ona: I only know about eggs. Tria: Leave it to us. She'll need help, ladies. Who's with me? She'll want some privacy. Hamu: Uh, no problems. See you later! Zosia: Wait! Actually, I'll feel safer if you're nearby. You saved me before. I wouldn't be here to have this baby if it weren't for you. Hamu: Really? Okay! Um... How "nearby" do I have to be? Zosia: (GROANS) Uh-oh! Here we go! Hamu: Not too nearby, then. Good. Mtoto: A baby Unicorn? It's gonna be so cute! Haraka: But we're in the Outlands. There's predators everywhere! She can't have the baby here! Ona: She can and she is! Mtoto: Then we're gonna have to stay here till she's had it. Moahtu: No. Haraka's right. There's a lot of predators out here. If we want to keep everyone safe, we need to split up. You three take the herds to the new grazing grounds. I'll stay here with Hamu and Zosia. Haraka: No! What if there's an attack? You'll need our help! Mohatu: What I need is to protect the Circle of Life. That means taking care of this baby and the herds. Haraka. You know it's the right thing to do. Haraka: (SCOFFS) Doesn't mean I have to like it. Mohatu: Wouldn't expect you to. Ona: See you at the grazing grounds. Haraka: Come on, everyone. Hamu: Um, how you doin' Zosia? Zosia? Everything okay? Miranda jr: (HIGH-PITCHED NEIGH) Hamu: Hey, that's pretty good! You made your voice sound just like a... A baby! Your baby! It's here! Zosia: Oh, it's a girl. BOTH: Whoa. Hamu: Wow. Look at that. she's pretty cute. Does she do anything? Zosia: Like what? Hamu: I dunno. Like play? Or tell jokes? Miranda jr: (NEIGHING) CHEEZI: Ha! Did you hear that? JANJA: Yeah. Sounded like a snack! A whole pack of snacks! A snack pack! (CHUCKLING) CHEEZI: That's not all, Janja. Moahtu and Hamu are down there, too! JANJA: So what? When we run in, they're gonna protect the baby. But the big unicorns and the triceratops are gonna panic and run. CHEEZI: Oh yeah! (LAUGHING) CHUNGU: Unicorns always do that! JANJA: And then we can pick 'em off without even thinkin'! CHUNGU: Without thinking? Good! That's how we do everything! (LAUGHING) Hamu: That was really cool, but a little loud. Not your fault, you're weren't born yet when Moutau told us to be quiet, but... JANJA: Okay, unicorns! Better run! 'Cause here we come! Tira & Unicorns: Hyenas! (SCREAMS) Unicons: Panic and run! Panic and run! Mohatu: No! That's just what they want! We have to stick together! Circle around zosia and the baby! Now! Zosia: Everyone! Stop running and listen to mohatu! Mohatu: Thanks. Now circle up! JANJA: What's the matter, Unicorns? Not gonna run? Don't we scare you? CHEEZI: Whoo! CHUNGU: Oogie boogie boogie! HYENAS: (LAUGHING) Mohatu: Forget it, Janja. We're not making it easy for you. You'll have to deal with all of us. JANJA: Our pleasure. (GROWLING) CHUNGU: (GRUNTING) Unicorn: (BRAYING) Mohatu: Janja, time for you to g... JANJA: (GROWLING) Miranda jr: (BRAYING) JANJA: Hmm? Ooh! HYENAS: (YELLING) Oof! Mohatu: (GROWLING) Beat it, Janja! JANJA: Yeah, yeah. I don't even like unicorn, anyway! CHUNGU: Yeah, it's too chewy! CHEEZI: Yeah, and too... stripy! FEMALE Unicorn: Hey! Zosia: Hamu, did you see her? she kicked that hyena! she saved my life! Hamu: I don't know much about babies, but that's a pretty cool kid you've got there. Miranda jr: (BRAYING) Ona: All present and accounted for! The Mbali Fields migration is officially over! Mohatu: Nothing went the way we thought it would, but we still got everyone here safe. Haraka: We even added one. Miranda jr: (BRAYING) Mtoto: Welcome to the Circle of Life. Isabella:no one knows , what future awaits us. Our journey has not ended yet, but we hope that despite everything,will survive though the memory of us (The episode closes) Characters * Mohatu * Zosia * Ona * Hamu * Mtoto * Haraka * Miranda jr (debut) * triceratops herd (debut) * Janja * Janja's clan * Elena * Skylar * Nico * Skylar's Kids * Naomi (also she is a jaquin) * Isabel(also she is a jaquin) Category:Kanapkuba Category:Princess ava15 Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe Category:Season 1 Episodes